Natties Regain!
by cena-fan1
Summary: Natayla is fed up with being cheated out of her matches, this time when she gets her shot she is ready to get what she rightfully deserves and wont allow anyone to cheat her out


Natalya's regain Chapter 1

Tonight was the night that Natalya was going to have title match, Past times Natalya has been having match after match with Aj, did her best but ended up getting cheated out. ever since she had made Aj tap on SD Stephanie had made a pool online to see if Nattie should get her a title match. 102% Yes and 10%no, Bella's. Nattie was histatic. Pulling on her pink boots she took a look in the mirror. she smiled and posed for herself

"It's change time." she repeated to herself she pulled out her phone and sent a tweet "It's change time!" i will not back down! #WWERumble LET'S GO!" she placed her phone back into her bag and headed out. As she walked the halls with a confident smile on her face she received "good lucks" from other divas and superstars. She was soon approached by her other "Total Divas" cast mates

"Good luck Nattie!" JoJO said giving her cast mate a hug

"It's time for a change,but cockiness will end you fast." Eva spoke with a half smile half eye roll

Nattie smile fell a bit as she turned to the Bella's with their arms folded

"Well..congrats Nattie but..don't be so sure of yourself, AFTER after you win."

"Well thank you so much ladies." she gave JoJo (the only one with a positive comment to her) a high five and continued her way to the curtain.

Out in the ring, AJ and Tamina stood in the ring waiting for the crowd to quiet down, of course Aj had something smart to say about her match but didn't care who didn't want to hear her

"Once again..i am being FORCED to defend my divas title..dad after day, night after night almost any diva has challenged me..BUT FAILED! So i'm going to be nice, outside of my single,dark revengeful HEART!... any one, take a chance..but this title is coming home...with me." she kissed the title and raised it in the air

As soon as the electric gutair of Nattie's theme hit the arena went insane, even fed up with Aj's talk she had a smile on her face, she even slapped a few hands of the fans. As she got into the ring she gave Tamina a glance, climbing onto the rope she waved to the crowd more yelling "CHANGE TIME!"

She hoped down as her music cut "Ladies and gentlemen this is a divas match set for one fault FOR THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP..introducing the challenger, NATALYA!" she took another bow as the crowd cheered her again. "And the current divas champion, AJ LEE!" she hoped off the rope and raised the title again with her evil grin

The ref got the title and raised it in between both divas, getting the crowd revved up. he handed it to the ring official and the bell rang.

Natalya and Aj both locked up with shoves to each ring side rope but Natalya over came it with a shoulder block after a shove to the rope. Not giving Aj time to stand she dragged Aj to the corner and gave her a corner clothesline. Aj tried to block but Natalya was too fast and hit it.

When Natalya ran back for another Aj took the advantage and rolled out the ring,crawling on the floor she hid behind Tamina. As she rolled back in Natalya went for a pin attempt, only for a two count. Aj rolls back out the ring in fear of losing her title "THIS WILL NOT BE YOURS!" she yelled behind Tamina. Natalya just gave her a grin and back away allowing her space to get back into the ring, thinking she was slick she hoped onto the apron but Natalya has a trick up her sleeve and drop kicked her sending her out the ring again.

After a breather Aj climbs back into the ring and jumps onto Natalya's back, wrapping her arms around her neck. "GIVE UP,YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Natalya takes no trash talk, over powering Aj she backed up into the corner slamming Aj into it making her drop and lose focus.

As both Nattie and Aj stood up they each traded slaps,hits to each other. receiving "ooh's" and "boo's" after each hit for each girl. After a drop kick from Aj Natalya seemed to be as if out of the match for a bit. As Natalya made her way up to at least one of her knees, Aj ran and locked in her black widow

"DO YOU WANT TO QUIT NATALYA?"

After a few seconds she responded "NO!"with a back body slam Nattie began to get more momentum. As Aj crawled to the corner,waiting for Natalya to stand she dragged herself up the ropes "MY TITLE,NO ONE DESERVES THIS BUT ME!" she went for a flying cross body,hitting it but. Natalya rolled threw it. she dragged Aj up and hit 2 back suplexs. As Aj laid in pain,out of energy. Natalya stood and smiled.. as the crowd began to cheer,she was ready for he finisher

"CHANGE TIME!" she set up for the sharpshooter but trying to pull another TLC move Aj grabbed her hair for a pin but Natalya broke it at 2. Natalya stood and stomped Aj on the stomach

"FINAL,CHANGE!" she locked in the sharp shooter, being in the middle of the ring Tamina slid into the ring, Natalya let go and her and Tamina had a stare off...as soon as Tamina turned her back and went for a cheap shot, Natalya hit her spinning clothesline.

"OH YEAH!" she dragged Aj on top of her and to everyone's surprise. she locked in the DOUBLE SHARP SHOOTER!" the crowd began to go insane. Aj screamed in pain but Natalya did not let go. As soon as the ref hit the mat and asked the question... AJ TAPPED! the bell rang

"AND HERE IS YOU WINNER AND NEWWW DIVAS CHAMPION..NATALYA!" as the ref placed the title in her hands she began to cry with joy,she'd finally did it, she made Aj tap and became divas champion. she climbed onto the turnbuckle and raised it.. just then The Bella's theme played and she climbed down,but still with a smile. They stood at the top of the ramp with arms folded. Natalya and The Bella's. Nikki stepping up forward had a stare off


End file.
